


Summer Woes

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [44]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Summer stinks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            “Nails. Always _nails_ ,” Daja reported of her day. “Frostpine told me to think of it like meals: nails for breakfast—always required to start off the day, tacks for snack and the heartier stuff for lunch and dinner. Only we never get to lunch and dinner.” She sighed and leaned back against the thatch. “I think he only told me because he was _hungry_.”

            Sandry giggled. She hardly heard Daja complain, but nails seemed to inspire it out of the Trader girl. Sandry knit her fingers in the thatch and smiled up to the blue sky above them. “Lark still has me spinning. I’ll get the knack soon, I hope. I’d love to learn weaving someday.”

            “If I have to watch and name one more cloud type…” Tris mumbled. It was an empty threat. Briar pointed up at one of the clouds moving into their line of sight. “Shut it, bramble-boy. What have _you_ been set?”

            “Weeding. Rosethorn says I’ll be weeding ‘till I can’t no more, then a while longer. She says that’s what summer is.” He sighed. “Summer _used_ to be when Bags had their purse strings loose. Now I have to really work for it! Summer stinks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
